Addiction
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Suite à leur quête dans le désert, nos aventuriers se reposent dans une petite fête au village des Centaures. Les événements de leur périple laisse des traces et s'ajoute avec les histoires personnelles déjà présente. L'addiction avait envahi les veines du mage et ce dernier ne comptait pas se priver. /Thelthazar/ Lemon !
Oha-yooooooooo !

Pour commencé, ce os est inspiré de **Hachka** : " **le banquet du désert** ". Je pensais faire quelque chose d'un peu différent mais faut quand même avoué que c'est sensiblement la même chose, donc je préfère mettre un disclaimer sur l'idée ! Je viens juste de finir de visionner le live pour les un ans de Aventures, que je bâtisse par ailleurs saint Graal du Thelthazar et preuve absolu que Mahyar les ships/ fait terriblement plaisir à ses fans. En tout cas, c'est certain, c'est mon live préféré ! Entre Bob qui devient addict à Théo et ce dernier qui le repousse sans grande conviction, j'ai hurlé toute les deux minutes (≧▽≦)

 **(Update faite par Hachka ! Elle a souffert donc je propose une collecte de cookies pour son rétablissement ! xD )**

Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et bon grignotage ! ヽ( ・∀・)ノ

 **P.S: Lemon !**

* * *

La fête battait son plein dans le village des Centaures. Les gens dansaient, buvaient, riaient. Balthazar attirait l'attention de la gente féminine avec ses récits héroïques de leurs combats, ou plus précisément, de ses réussites. Shin avait réussi à s'éclipser pour se mettre plus à part, une femme parlait chastement avec lui, les deux semblaient faire réellement connaissance en toute amitié. Plutôt surprenant puisqu'ils avaient rencontré l'un de ses enfants illégitimes, mais il n'avait visiblement toujours pas son attirail dans sa poche. Tout du moins, c'est ce que tous pensaient à part Théo.

Le paladin observait les différentes scènes de loin, assez étonné de voir que Grunlek avait aussi son lot de femmes autour de lui, trinquant avec un centaure étonnement loquace. Cependant, rien de tout cela ne pouvait libérer son esprit, pas même la chaleur encore présente, bien que moins étouffante qu'en plein jour. Il sentait encore le contacte de l'immense langue sur son âme, des frissons d'horreur secouant son corps au souvenir démoniaque. L'inconfort lié à sa souillure renforçait sa colère de voir le pyromage séduire les femmes du village. Les bras croisés, il fixait son ami de loin en lui jetant un regard noir, tapotant son index sur son biceps alors que ses maxillaires se contractaient régulièrement.

Quelque chose de bizarre se passait entre eux depuis un moment, et ils en avaient pleinement conscience. Ils avaient toujours joué au chat et à la souris, se lançant autant de piques grivoises que de blagues salaces. Ce n'était pas nouveau qu'ils se fassent des remarques déplacées aux sous-entendus douteux, feignant des jalousies qui n'étaient au final qu'à moitié fausses, leur possessivité les rappelant à l'autre. Ce fut d'ailleurs cela qui allait pousser le paladin à se lever mais une femme se planta devant lui, offrant une coupe accompagnée d'un sourire aguicheur et d'un regard intéressé. Surpris, il la questionna silencieusement d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous seul, guerrier ? Un homme de votre prestance, laissé dans son coin, c'est un véritable gâchis...

Perdu, il recula la tête, la dévisageant d'un air perplexe. Elle continuait de se dandiner doucement, serrant ses bras pour mettre en avant sa poitrine ainsi que sa tenue légère dénudant ses épaules et son ventre. L'étrangère se mordit la lèvre en dévorant son torse des yeux, le faisant alors enfin réaliser ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il se redressa pour reprendre sa posture précédente, fixant de nouveau son regard sur le demi-diable, visiblement courroucé, qui croisa le sien.

\- Désolé, mais je suis fidèle à la lumière, rétorqua-t-il en voyant que son ami arrivait à son secours.

\- Je peux m'appeler comme tu veux, chéri...

\- Bien le bonsoir, gente damoiselle, ronronna Balthazar en se penchant sur l'épaule de la femme brusquement refroidie qui sursauta en se décalant.

\- Bonsoir...

\- Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'admirer la beauté que vous offriez au milieu de tant de délices parfumés...

\- Merci, mais, je crois qu'on m'appelle.

\- Bonne soirée !

Ils regardèrent la pauvre demoiselle repartir sans être parvenue à atteindre son but, le mage riant un peu, un brin de désolation ressortant.

\- Ah merde, je crois qu'ici, ça préfère les pecs au cerveau, tu pourrais pécho facile !

\- Pas envie, se braqua l'autre.

\- Y a-t-il seulement quelque chose qui te donne envie, paladin...

Sa voix s'était abaissée pour prendre un timbre voluptueux qu'il n'adoptait qu'en sa présence. Le guerrier le fixa, une lueur brillant dans son regard, avant de se remettre correctement face à lui et de le prendre de haut.

\- Très certainement ta mort, mes mains baignant dans ton sang.

\- Mon liquide enveloppant tes doigts ? Ça pourrait être une situation plus collante que dramatique, tu sais ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas la moindre chance de sortir un son d'une gorge occupée.

Leurs prunelles accrochèrent, le temps se suspendant pendant quelques instants. Il y avait déjà eu des dérapages. À force de jouer avec le feu, on fini par faire grimper la température et embraser la maison. Plus que de simples baisers, il y avait ces fois, qu'ils ne s'avoueraient jamais, où ils avaient outrageusement été plus loin que les préliminaires habituels. Normalement, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'oublier ces nuits aidées par l'alcool, mais cette quête dans le désert avait rendu les choses difficiles pour l'érudit. Le goût que Théo avait laissé au diable le rendait fou, il sentait ce parfum sucré et raffiné sur son palais comme s'il venait juste de le dévorer.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait frappé le paladin en vociférant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot et qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à lui refaire un sale coup comme ça. Puis, la senteur avait roulé sur sa langue comme une danseuse exotique. L'énergie puissante, émanant de son camarade, lézardait sur la peau de ses mains, celle sous ses paumes semblant des plus douces. Il avait perdu en force dans son discours, happé par la vision du torse musclé et brillant par la transpiration. Sans son consentement, ses doigts s'étaient écartés et avaient caressé cette poitrine à l'apparence si appétissante, une faim démesurée se creusant au delà de son propre corps. La seule envie de sentir à nouveau Théo sur sa langue l'avait hanté jusqu'à la folie, mais il s'était repris et avait reculé, choqué sur le début d'addiction à l'énergie de la lumière.

Cet incident de permutation avait laissé de plus lourdes traces qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Certes, il s'était amusé avec les muscles saillants, faisant bouger les biceps et les pectoraux, tâtant un peu avec plaisir. Cependant, les souvenirs des nuits passées ensembles à en faire rougir l'érotisme, lui étaient revenues comme une gifle en plein visage. Il avait préféré ne pas laisser de soupçons à ses amis inquiets et avait lancé une vanne comme quoi, son engin était bien plus intéressant que celui du guerrier. Il n'en était rien, il l'avait senti entre ses cuisses, serré dans le pantalon de toile. La sensation du corps étranger avait été identique à celui d'un rêve, un mirage, il avait eu conscience que ce n'était pas le sien. Pourtant, avoir ce genre de chose à cet endroit était tout à fait normal, il en avait un aussi. Mais ressentir celui de Théo, en sachant que l'autre ne pouvait rien faire contre ça l'avait insolemment excité.

Il avait donc fait au mieux pour détourner son attention de son entre-jambe, plaisantant, hurlant sur l'autre qui giflait sa précieuse enveloppe charnelle. Puis, il était revenu à l'intérieur de lui-même, constatant le faciès choqué et écœuré du pauvre envoyé de la lumière sur le point de vomir. Une simple demande d'explication à son démon et le parfum entêtant avait hanté sa bouche, avec par dessus le marché, un désir impérieux qui ne le lâchait pas. Il s'était dit que le temps de revenir au village suffirait à faire passer la folie qui imprégnait son organisme mais il n'en fut rien. Pire encore, le sujet de ces pensées lubriques était monté derrière lui sur Brasier, aucune autre place n'étant disponible sur les chameaux. Ses mains sur ses hanches, son front se frottant contre son épaule pour éponger la sueur, avaient été d'un supplice colossal et il avait dû cacher honteusement son érection.

Il n'aimait pas être un tel affamé du sexe, surtout envers ce type devant lequel il ne voulait pas perdre la face, mais il commençait à atteindre ses limites. Ce qu'il voulait était difficile à accepter, plus que des bêtes caresses, aussi torride soient-elles. Il avait cherché à séduire une femme mais, visiblement, le culturisme était plus valorisé que l'érudition dans ce désert aride. De toute façon, et même s'il refusait de l'admettre, l'acte avec la gente féminine devenait plus que compliqué, voir désormais impossible. Il avait juste devant lui un être acceptant sa nature profonde, le touchant avec dextérité et expertise avec la connaissance de son corps. Il n'arrivait plus à regarder ailleurs, encore moins aujourd'hui.

Décidant d'envoyer le signal qu'il fallait, ce que Théo attendait visiblement avec de plus en plus d'impatience, il porta son verre à sa bouche pour cacher son index pincé entre ses lèvres. Il caressa sa peau avec sa deuxième phalange, allant un peu plus loin dans sa bouche par moment, tout en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur.

Le paladin déglutit, clignant des yeux pour donner son accord et le quitta sans plus de cérémonie. Le mage sourit largement, se balançant un peu en croisant les bras, buvant son vin ; sa soirée promettait d'être délicieuse. Ils avaient leurs codes depuis le temps qu'ils s'adonnaient à ses jeux : celui qui lançait l'invitation devait rejoindre l'autre dans sa chambre avec quelques minutes de décalage, pour éviter les soupçons. Ils préféraient rester cachés, sachant que leurs amis ne pourraient s'empêcher de s'entretenir avec eux sur leur relation qui n'avait pas de nom. Ça ne les regardait pas, après tout, c'était leurs affaires.

Il balada son regard sur la foule, tombant vite dans celui d'une marchande qui répondit d'un sourire intéressé, se cachant faussement derrière son verre. Une question le taraudait et il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Se glissant entre les fêtards, il rejoignit la jeune femme qui continua de marcher avec lui, l'emportant dans sa tente. Ils posèrent leur verres et commencèrent à s'embrasser, le mage l'emmenant vers la couchette sur laquelle il s'assit, la laissant dévorer son cou en palpant son entre-jambe. Il essaya de ressentir quelque chose mais le contact était comme creux, le faisant soupirer de malaise. Surprise, sa partenaire lui lança un regard perdu.

\- Ah, c'est sûrement cette traversé dans le désert..., lança-t-il pour la rassurer, sentant un réel problème. Continue, ça va venir !

Elle haussa une épaule et reprit sa tâche. Le demi-diable ferma les yeux et, en dernier recours, s'imagina avec le paladin. Il se sentit durcir un peu, sa compagne souriant en redoublant d'ardeur avant de glisser son autre main sous sa chemise. Il fut directement refroidi, et la maigre réaction déjà difficile à venir sous la paume de la marchande disparut aussi vite qu'un éclair. Elle poussa un profond soupir, déçue, s'asseyant sur le lit en le regardant se lever.

\- Je suis désolé... Je pense être plus fatigué que je ne l'avais cru... Bonne soirée.

Mort de honte, il quitta la demoiselle, une main sur sa bouche. Il chercha et trouva rapidement la tente en canadienne de Théo, tapotant ses doigts contre la toile. Les liens se défirent dans un son feutré avant que les deux pans ne s'ouvrent, dévoilant un homme à la musculature divine et tannée parfaitement par le soleil. Le mage déglutit, fixant le torse encore brillant par la sueur, son souffle se faisant plus court alors que le sang pulsait dans tout son corps. Plutôt étonné et inquiet qu'il ne rentre pas directement, le paladin jeta un œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les voyait.

\- Je peux plus...

Dérouté, le soldat le fixa, un sourcil relevé dans l'attente d'une explication sur son choc, le voyant fixer obstinément le sol.

\- J'y arrive plus...

Le pauvre mage était choqué, passant à nouveau une main sur sa bouche, son ami restant complètement perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fais de moi...

\- Quoi ?

\- J'étais..., commença l'érudit en relevant la tête, mais toujours sans le regarder. Avec une femme et... J'ai rien pu faire...

D'abord surpris, son interlocuteur le dévisagea avant que son expression ne fonde lentement dans une colère sombre. Il le tira à l'intérieur de la tente pour refermer rapidement les liens, rejoignant ensemble la deuxième partie comportant la couchette, nouant aussi le passage derrière lui. Le guerrier le jetant ensuite sur les couvertures en tenant ses épaules, sentant son amant attraper ses poignets en frissonnant.

\- Tu étais où ? gronda sourdement le paladin en le défiant de répéter son aveux.

\- Je devais vérifier ! Tu peux le comprendre non ? cracha Balthazar, sa rancune mourant par son manque de conviction. C'est ta faute ! Depuis qu'on... Depuis qu'on est... Qu'on a... Je peux plus bander alors qu'une femme me pompe mais un simple de tes regards suffit à ériger le plus grand monument de l'histoire... Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait de moi...

Abasourdit, Théo le fixa avec des yeux ronds, battant de temps en temps des paupières. Ils ne se disaient jamais tout ça, c'était bien trop personnel. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à faire ? Égaré par le comportement étrange de son partenaire, il se redressa mais l'autre le suivit, se hissant sur ses genoux pour être à la hauteur de son visage. La séduction reprit possession de l'ambiance, la lampe à huile dans un coin de la tente tamisant sensuellement la pièce. Les mains du guerrier glissèrent sur les cuisses, remontant vers les hanches en emportant la chemise. Il toucha à peine la peau du mage mais ce dernier se raidit et tressaillit, inspirant sous le frisson qui l'avait secoué, ses pupilles se dilatant de convoitise. Son ventre se contracta nerveusement aux frôlement des pouces du militaire.

\- Les femmes ne t'intéressent plus, donc..., résuma l'envoyé de la lumière, sa voix se faisant chaude avec un rictus satisfait en sentant l'érection contre sa jambe. C'est pour ça que tu reluquais tout les centaures du coin ? questionna-t-il avec un brin de contrariété.

\- T'as vu un peu ces muscles ? souffla l'érudit avec un sourire insolent, glissant ses doigts le long de ses biceps pour longer les clavicules, appréciant le frisson qu'il perçut, plus que la jalousie qui se renforçait dans ces iris tranchants. Je n'ai pas tout les jours l'occasion de savoir ce que ça peut faire d'avoir une force pareille dans les bras, comme dans des régions plus... Exotiques, disons.

\- Tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu m'as peloté quand tu étais dans mon corps ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton diable répugnant !

\- En parlant de ça, fit-il en cambrant ses reins pour rouler son bassin contre le sien, plaçant ses bras autour de son cou. Vous sembliez bien vous entendre, tout les deux...

\- Plutôt crever ! siffla le paladin en blêmissant, serrant sa poigne sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher d'amorcer un autre mouvement. Hey... Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, démon ?...

\- T'as besoin d'un dessin, ou je passe de suite à la pratique ? le séduisit son compagnon en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes. Je ne suis pas là pour une partie de cartes, je te rappelle, et tu as tout intérêt à assumer les conséquences de tes actes sur mon corps.

\- C'est toi qui va me supplier d'en avoir plus quand j'en aurais fini ! grogna l'autre en le renversant pour toute réponse.

\- Je décrocherais pas le moindre son si ça n'en vaut pas la peine, fit l'effronté, allongé sur le dos, avec arrogance en le repoussant un peu par le torse, faisant largement sourire son amant.

\- Oh, crois moi, tu vas crier...

La promesse érotique fit rouler un frisson le long de son épine dorsale. Le paladin plongea dans son cou, un profond soupir passant ses lèvres, sa chemise du mage se faisant remonter lentement avant d'être entièrement retirée. Le demi-diable avait laissé sa robe ignifugée dans la tente qu'on lui avait donné pour la soirée, il n'avait pas l'idée de la garder toute la nuit avec cette chaleur. Il aurait voulu répliquer à son camarade qu'il n'était pas pour autant attiré par les hommes, que les formes féminines le charmaient toujours. Cependant, il aurait dû s'expliquer sur le fait qu'il n'y avait que Théo qui le rendait confus, au point de lui laisser son corps sans inhibitions, et c'était hors de question. Avouer une telle dépendance aurait été comme une faiblesse.

Balthazar contrôla sa respiration alors que les attentions buccale sur sa poitrine mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve, les lèvres remontant le long de sa gorge pour arriver au dessus des siennes. Pressé, il alla défaire le cordon du pantalon de toile mais sa main se fit attraper et plaquer à côté de sa tête. Au même moment, il inspira profondément alors que le guerrier le tentait d'un baiser ouvert. Il put ressentir son énergie s'engouffrer dans sa bouche, pénétrer sa peau telle une vapeur éthérique. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour fixer le plafond, enivré par le goût sucré qu'il ressentit sur son palais, jetant sa tête en arrière en cambrant ses reins, un profond bien être enveloppant son esprit.

Son compagnon repartit dévorer sa gorge, résistant autant qu'il le put à la marquer mais pas à la mordiller, tirant faussement la peau avec ses dents. Il descendit sur le torse lisse et imberbe, ses doigts comme sa bouche effleurant l'épiderme hérissé qui s'échauffait doucement. Un téton fut mordu, faisant siffler son propriétaire de douleur en ayant manqué de lui arracher un geignement. Son plan raté ne découragea pas le tortionnaire qui s'amusa grandement avec les deux tétons, les roulant entre ses doigts, les aspirant. L'érudit réussit à se maîtriser, même si sa gorge tressautait par moments, les sons qui auraient pu en sortir mourant avant de naître.

Théo descendit encore, ralentissant après le nombril, sentant sa victime se tortiller d'impatience sous lui. Un large sourire étira sadiquement ses lèvres, tirant le cordon du pantalon avec les dents mais remontant rapidement en glissant sa langue le long du corps jusque sous le menton. Le mage se retint à temps, et poussa un autre soupir faisant écho à la tension palpable qui les entourait étroitement. Puis il ricana, se faisant mordre la mâchoire en représailles.

\- Tu ne fais que rarement des pipes, ça m'aurait surpris que ce soir soit différent.

\- Ça..., ronronna le soldat en remontant au niveau à ses lèvres mais toujours sans l'embrasser, le tentant au possible. C'est parce que tu ne le mérites pas...

Le demi-diable lui lança un regard de défi, remarquant un frisson parcourir la peau de l'autre. Ce type avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, que tous devait lui obéir et le laisser tout faire, il aimait lorsqu'il lui tenait tête ainsi, refusant de se plier si facilement à sa volonté.

\- En quoi ?

\- Tu penses que rester à faire l'étoile de mer va me pousser à te faire plaisir ? Tu t'es foutu le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au cul !

\- Et toi, tu crois que je t'aurais laissé me sucer sans réagir ? sourit-il, irrévérencieux en donnant un coup de tibia dans sa cuisse pour lui faire perdre momentanément l'équilibre. Tu sais pourtant que j'ai la morsure facile...

\- Tant que je ne l'ai pas décidé, ta langue restera dans sa bouche, rétorqua le guerrier en lui empoignant les cheveux derrière la nuque, écoutant le sifflement teinté d'un brin de douleur avec satisfaction.

Loin de se laisser abattre, Balthazar profita de leur proximité. Il extirpa sa langue pour aller caresser une lèvre adverse de son extrémité, faisant un peu reculer son compagnon qui resserra son emprise sur ses cheveux. Le fils des enfers rit victorieusement, se faisant mordre le cou, la surprise manquant de peu de lui faire pousser un geignement.

\- Je ne me ferais pas avoir comme ça, et tu le sais..., souffla le mage en faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts entre les pectoraux jusqu'aux abdominaux.

\- Tu ploieras devant moi..., rétorqua son amant en rattrapant la vicieuse pour la plaquer sur les couvertures, l'autre continuant de sourire.

\- Ne me fais pas rire, je suis la monture indomptable qui te résiste et te désarçonne chaque fois. Tu ne t'acharnerais pas si je n'étais pas comme ça. Justement parce qu'il n'est si facile de me dominer, tu reviens inlassablement vers moi avec cette excitation que tu ne peux même pas décrire.

\- Pour ta propre sécurité, gronda-t-il profondément en tenant les poignets d'une main au dessus de sa tête, la seconde allant se loger dans le pantalon de l'érudit qui se raidit et prit une lente inspiration tremblante pour se contenir. Tu ferais bien de la fermer...

Ses doigts retracèrent les contours du membre brûlant et durci, sa victime se tortillant un peu en déglutissant. Ses pupilles étaient si dilatées que ses yeux étaient presque entièrement noirs, brillant de mille feux. Balthazar les referma, les gestes lestes trouvant les endroits plus sensible les uns que les autres. Sa respiration courte ne laissa échapper que des soupirs tremblant. Cherchant un baiser, il rencontra la joue de son partenaire affairé sous son oreille, zone particulièrement érogène. À nouveau, une bouffé d'énergie blanche fut aspirée par son être, embrouillant son esprit alors qu'il se laissait complètement aller, la tête en arrière. Le délice visitant son membre s'accentua, l'humidité glissa contre lui alors qu'un de ses tétons était encore malmené.

Ses sens s'embrouillèrent et il fut incapable de réfléchir correctement, se cambrant simplement sous le plaisir étouffant en serrant les dents. Il put sentir son diable intérieur frémir autant que lui, se délectant des brides de lumière qu'il arrivait à capter. Ce parfum le hantait encore, la volupté roulant sur son palais, plus exquise que tout les vins qu'il a put goûter chez les elfes. C'était divin. Cet homme était divin.

Théo se redressa, non sans arrêter pour autant de le caresser, observa avec intrigue son air hagard ainsi que ses yeux voilés. Il effleura à nouveau ses lèvres, lui offrant sans le savoir encore un échantillon de psyché qui le perdit dans les limbes de sa dégustation.

\- T'es ivre ? souffla-t-il avec étonnement.

\- Non..., rétorqua pitoyablement l'autre d'un ton effacé, allant contre sa gorge pour aspirer une nouvelle bouffée magique qui le fit soupirer de plaisir.

\- Oh, tu fais quoi là ? fit son amant en le repoussant par l'épaule, le plaquant facilement sur le lit, constatant que son état était loin d'être clair.

\- Encore..., chuchota l'érudit en griffant son torse avec un geste crispé, agissant comme un drogué, ondulant son bassin.

Délaissant son érection, le paladin le gifla pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits, la tête tournant sur le côté sous la force. Cela eut l'effet escompté, le mage clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de le dévisager, massant sa joue et étirant sa mâchoire.

\- T'es malade !

\- C'est à moi de te dire ça ! Tu me faisais quoi ? T'étais complètement pété !

Balthazar l'esquiva du regard, loin de ne pas avoir remarqué son précédent état, se sentant brutalement coupable. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de passer ses mains sur son visage, expirant profondément en geignant de désespoir. Il lui devait bien une explication.

\- Cet enfoiré... Vous m'aidez vraiment pas...

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Déjà toi, qui m'empêche de retrouver la chaleur d'une femme, et maintenant mon démon qui me rend accro, je suis mal barré...

\- Accro ? Au sexe ? C'est déjà le cas depuis longtemps !

\- Pas à ça... Comment dire..., grogna le mage avec gêne, une rougeur adorable sur les joues. À... La lumière...

Estomaqué, Théo écarquilla les yeux, cherchant dans son visage embarrassé une ombre de plaisanterie. Il aurait dû se sentir furieux, enragé qu'un être aussi répugnant en veuille à l'énergie divine qui l'habitait, et pourtant il voyait là un nouveau moyen de pression excitant. Il sourit en soufflant avec moquerie, haussant un sourcil avant de lui attraper la mâchoire pour l'obliger à le regarder. L'autre se débattit immédiatement en le foudroyant du regard circonspect. Le guerrier le lâcha ensuite pour lui empoigner ses cheveux au niveau de sa nuque et s'approcha de son visage, concentrant sa psyché pour le voir se perdre rapidement.

\- Tu vas bien m'écouter : tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis et, si t'es gentil, je te récompenserais.

\- Plutôt crever que de te laisser faire, refusa le demi-diable en le repoussant à les genoux, se redressant à sa suite pour prendre appui sur ses cuisses. Tu vas me dédommager comme il se doit, et non me récompenser, nuance. Et si je ne suis pas satisfait, se sera le double !

Théo le fixa avec ce même rictus salace, sans sourciller, ouvrant son pantalon tout en s'asseyant sur les fesse pour lui faire la place nécessaire entre ses jambes. L'érudit commença par descendre ses baisers le long de son tronc, redessinant les abdominaux de ses lèvres, sa langue taquine savourant par moment la texture glabre. Ses mains sortirent l'érection, l'une d'elles la touchant délicatement tandis que la seconde jetait le vêtement avec empressement. Il continua d'embrasser le ventre, ses doigts voyageant contre le membre, un sourire lubrique étirant ses lèvres en la sentant bouillonnante contre sa paume. Lentement, ses lèvres voguèrent vers l'aine, aspirant la peau en se délectant des contractions nerveuses, les soupirs rauques qu'il entendait parfois caressant ses tympans.

Théo était du genre pudique pendant le sexe, il se retenait toujours de faire du bruit, ce qui donnait un sentiment de fierté grivoise à son ami lorsqu'il poussait un râle. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs envie de les entendre, montrer qu'il avait le contrôle malgré son étrange addiction. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il était maître de la situation et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait de lui, conscient que la bataille émoustillait grandement le concerné.

Les bouffées d'énergie qu'il aspira le poussa à dévorer ardemment le bas ventre de son amant décontenancé mais loin d'être contre. Deux suçons trônaient désormais royalement sur la peau dorée. Il se recula un peu pour fixer l'œuvre majestueuse dans sa main, la rougeur appétissante l'attirant comme un aimant. Sa langue vint laper le gland ainsi que le liquide qui commençait à en sortir, appréciant de voir le guerrier tressaillir. Le goût normalement âpre et amer était aussi sucré que son âme, mettant sa patience à rude épreuve sur le dénouement de la soirée.

Il utilisa toutes ses techniques apprises au court de sa vie et de ses coucheries régulières avec cet homme pour le rendre fou. Son muscle humide retrouva ses marques contre les veines, les suivant pour passer dans le prépuce, jouer avec l'entrée du périnée, prenant un appuis sur le lit pour quérir un téton entre ses doigts. Le paladin se pencha un peu en arrière en s'appuyant sur les couverture derrière lui. Il dégusta l'instant, les yeux fermés, son corps frissonnant et vibrant bien plus honnête que sa voix retenue par fierté. Son souffle erratique trahissait la réalité des vagues de plaisir qui traversaient son organisme.

Après un petit moment, il se raidit dans un spasme en poussant un râle profond, éloignant le mage de son pénis avant qu'il ne vienne. Le mage sourit largement, son orgueil libidineux se gonflant en admirant l'état fébrile dans lequel il avait réussi à le mettre. Il remonta sensuellement jusqu'à ses lèvres en ondulant son corps pour effleurer le sien.

\- Putain, t'es doué avec ta bouche..., réussit enfin à avouer Théo, sa voix rauque et encore serrée par l'émotion.

\- Tu en doutais encore ? le séduisit Balthazar en glissant ses mains de son torse à sa nuque, mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec jubilation, les pupilles encore dilatées par l'énergie. Alors, reconnaissant ?

L'attaque sur son égo ne passa pas inaperçue et il fut foudroyé par les yeux bleus électriques du soldat, le faisant tressaillir. Celui-ci le renversa brutalement sur la couche de couverture, les tissus produisant un bruit mat alors qu'ils étaient perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Il agrippa et retira tout aussi rageusement le reste de vêtements du demi-diable, le mettant également à nu, avant de lui écarter les cuisses sans la moindre délicatesse. Son amant n'eut guère l'occasion de répliquer à ça que Théo prit de suite son érection en bouche, l'entendant jeter sa tête vers l'arrière en se cambrant.

Il entama quelques mouvements, aspirant fortement l'œuvre de chair, soumettant sa victime au supplice le plus délicieux de sa vie. Le mage s'agita, empoignant les couvertures au dessus de sa tête, tremblant alors qu'il essayait de résister. Les paumes de l'envoyé de la lumière caressèrent son corps, taquinant les zones les plus sensibles, l'amenant vite à l'orée de la délivrance sans pour autant accepter de la lui donner. Son partenaire sentit son souffle le quitter, n'arrivant presque plus à respirer, évitant par tout les moyens de faire le moindre bruit.

Il dû admirer cette obstination, mais refusa de s'avouer vaincu en glissant trois de ses doigts dans la bouche de l'érudit. Le militaire concentra sa psyché dans sa main, comme pour faire un soin, amusé de sentir l'autre avaler goulûment sans rechigner. La fellation efficace et la dose de magie embrouillant son esprit arrachèrent à son partenaire un gémissement profond vibrant de sa faiblesse.

Victorieux, Théo s'arrêta pour lui adresser un large sourire. Cependant il le perdit bien vite, une impulsion naissant dans son bassin en le découvrant ainsi offert, la vulnérabilité du mage frisant une invitation indécente. Il revint donc au dessus de lui comme un prédateur, l'aguichant en laissant sa bouche ouverte devant la sienne. Balthazar fut trop étourdi pour se rendre compte avec quelle obscénité il vint cueillir le baiser sauvage. La main humide de salive du paladin resta en suspend le temps d'une hésitation, distrait par les embrassades envoûtantes, avant d'aller sur l'orifice. Le propriétaire de ce dernier en bondit de surprise. Le guerrier ne le laissa par parler et reprit possession de sa bouche, entrant un doigt à l'intérieur de lui ; la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il put le faire le fit pouffer voluptueusement.

\- Quoi ? demanda farouchement le mage, tremblant d'excitation en se tenant à ses épaules.

\- Tu te toucherais pas, toi, par hasard ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il ne s'enfonça pas dans un embarras mais le repoussa sur le côté dans une prise étonnement habile, grimpant sur son bassin. Le demi-diable lui offrit un sourire sulfureux défiant toutes les lois, agenouillé sensuellement au dessus de son corps. Pris de court, l'envoyer de la lumière ne put que le dévisager.

\- Possible, avoua impudiquement le pyromencien en ne cherchant nullement à cacher sa nudité, au contraire. Pourquoi ? Tu veux voir comment je m'y prends ?

La proposition était bien trop tentante pour qu'il n'accepte pas, son rictus intéressé et son regard chaud parlant à sa place. Satisfait, Balthazar continua leur jeu.

\- Alors demande avec courtoisie, et je serais peut-être gentil...

Théo se redressa vers lui, ses lèvres largement étirées dans un sourire aussi libidineux que celui de l'autre. Il le charma par la tentation d'un baiser mais esquiva sa bouche pour se diriger vers son oreille, empoignant ses fesses.

\- Lèche-moi les burnes.

Il se rallongea donc, très fier de sa réplique, le mage étant loin de lui prouver le contraire. Ce dernier rit un peu, sans le quitter ses yeux.

\- Et ta mère, elle suce des nains ? charria-t-il à son tour en plaçant son bras derrière lui, commençant la préparation.

Le paladin haussa un sourcil devant la répartie acérée de cet être indomptable et admira simplement le spectacle qu'il lui donnait. Sa main se leva pour aller caresser l'érection de l'érudit, l'observant d'un œil gourmand fermer les yeux. Le demi-diable roulant son bassin en descendant inconsciemment contre le sien et geignit lorsqu'il fut assis, le guerrier ayant prit soin de coller leurs membres pour les masturber ensemble. Des gémissement rauques passaient parfois ses lèvres lorsque l'autre se mit à onduler.

C'était normalement les limites de leur accord, quelques doigts pimentant la chose à l'intérieur du mage tremblant de plaisir, et ils n'allaient pas plus loin. Cependant, ce soir là était comme ceux enivrés d'alcool, la pression et la tension n'explosant pas pour s'apaiser, mais restaient hautes, aiguës et constantes. La chaleur les rendait lentement mais sûrement fous, incapables de réfléchir, l'idée de s'unir se faisant plus forte alors qu'ils se regardaient. Leur orgueil allait en prendre un coup, mais ils en avaient terriblement et déraisonnablement envie.

Le militaire reprit brutalement le dessus après avoir écarté le bras de son compagnon et entra en lui sans plus de cérémonie. Balthazar gémit plus fort que les fois précédentes avant d'être incapable de se taire lorsque son partenaire se mit à bouger rapidement, des larmes de plaisir perlant de ses yeux. Théo n'était pas en meilleur état, tenant une cuisse pour faciliter ses déplacements effrénés, l'exiguïté brûlante aspirant autant son membre que son esprit. Il grognait rageusement, plongeant dans le cou du demi-diable pour le mordre, laissant ce dernier émettre un son à damner tout les saints.

La douceur criminelle les perdait dans les joies de la luxure, leur faisant oublier tous leurs principes. Chaque poussée était plus savoureuse et possessive que les autres, le dos du guerrier se zébrant de griffures. Ce dernier, vicieux, vint embrasser son amant en ouvrant ses portes d'énergie, comblant sa soif hérétique de lumière. Le mage se cambra, gémissant sous la faiblesse de ce parfum enivrant dansant sur son palais avec la langue de l'inquisiteur. C'était outrageusement bon.

Leurs jeux précédents rapprochèrent rapidement leur orgasmes, leur corps vibrant et glissant de sueur se serrant plus fermement l'un contre l'autre, voulant se sentir le plus proche possible. Leurs mains se lièrent tandis qu'ils collèrent leur front, savourant les dernières sensations vives secouant leur organismes. Ils se raidirent alors en poussant des râles profonds et tremblants, se figeant dans la somptuosité de cet instant ironiquement bien trop fugace. Le paladin fit quelques mouvements supplémentaires en voulant savourer encore un peu cette magnificence sulfureuse, avant de s'arrêter complètement, épuisé.

Ils tremblaient, des spasmes contractant encore leurs muscles fatigués par l'effort, cherchant leur respirations et égarés dans les vestiges de leurs pensées. Ne tenant plus ni sur ses jambes, ni sur ses bras, Théo s'écroula à côté de son camarade. Tout deux avaient les yeux fermés pour essayer de se calmer. Ils prirent quelques minutes, déglutissant à cause des émotions déferlant encore dans leur corps, surtout l'érudit qui peinait à remettre les pieds sur terre après tant d'énergie consommée. Son diable en ronronnait même de plaisir, apaisé. C'est qu'il avait été terriblement gourmand.

Reprenant un minimum ses esprits, Balthazar se tourna vers son voisin qui fixait le plafond, attirant ses yeux sur lui. Silencieusement, il s'enquit de son état, inquiet d'avoir tant dévoré sa psyché. Son ami ferma les yeux en tournant la tête pour revenir dans sa position précédente, posant le dos de sa main sur son ventre collant de semence, le rassurant. L'érudit vint cueillir sa paume pour la serrer dans la sienne d'un geste encore rude, appréciant le contact quelques minutes avant de la laisser pour se redresser prudemment, son dos craquant de nombreuses fois.

Balthazar s'étira un peu puis alla chercher des mouchoirs en tissu dans le ballot du guerrier pour s'essuyer. Une gourde fut lancée à ce dernier, le faisant sursauter quand elle atterrit sur son ventre, avant qu'il ne la saisisse avec empressement pour se désaltérer. Le demi-diable le rejoignit peu après pour boire aussi, la vidant et la jetant plus loin. Le souffle encore un peu court, il baissa la tête, épongeant son front avec le dos de sa main. Théo pouffa légèrement, comme un hoquet d'euphorie, l'autre le suivant avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rire, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

\- T'es trop con, pouffa le mage.

\- Tu t'es vu ? rétorqua son ami de la même façon en claquant sa cuisse, le faisant crier de surprise.

\- Hey ! hurla une voix étouffée et furieuse au loin, les faisant bondir de frayeur. On fait pas tous la fête ici ! Alors la ferme !

\- Et ta mère, elle suce des nains ! répliqua Théo, alors que l'autre explosait de rire en lui frappant l'épaule pour qu'il se taise.

L'homme vociféra quelques insultes avant de se taire, laissant les amants hilares. Une fois calmé, Balthazar s'allongea à côté du meneur du groupe, mains derrière la tête, une jambe relevée et l'autre pliée contre les couvertures. Ils étaient totalement détendus, et un peu hagards.

\- Ça va pas arranger mon addiction, tu sais ? reprocha sans conviction l'érudit.

\- C'est ton problème, si je veux te baiser, je te baise. La seule condition est que je ne revois plus jamais ton diable ! C'était vraiment dégoutant !

\- Ça te surprend qu'une hérésie et son hôte s'entendent sur l'envie commune de te sucer jusqu'à la moelle ? gloussa-t-il.

\- La ferme, rit l'autre en se retournant pour lui tournant le dos.

Le mage ferma les yeux aussi, éteignit la flamme dans la lampe par télépathie, le sommeil le gagnant doucement dans la chaleur de la nuit. Cependant, la voix de son compagnon le sortit de son entrée dans le monde des songes.

\- Bob...

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as pas intérêt à être accro à quelqu'un d'autre. Si je te vois sauter sur le premier membre de l'ordre de la lumière qu'on croise, j'égorge tout le monde !

Il prit un moment pour méditer sur les mots, écarquillant les yeux en semblant comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient. Son cœur rata un battement et un sourire idiot étira ses lèvres, fixant l'arrière du crâne de son voisin.

\- Ce serait pas pratique de rester bloqué le cul entre deux chaises, de toute façon.

Un souffle moqueur trahit le sourire du paladin.

\- Crève pas dans ton sommeil, du-con.

\- Va chier, couille-molle.


End file.
